The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and human and animal style of 1939 MGM film, "The Wizard of Oz". Cast: *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) as Dorothy Gale *Danny (Tourettes Guy) as Professor Marvel *Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as The Doorman *Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) as The Cabbie *Angry Video Game Nerd as The Guard *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as The Wizard (Bad) *Senator Masterson (Inhumanoids) as The Wizard (Good) *Yogi Bear as Hunk *Orinoco (The Wombles) as The Scarecrow *Top Cat as Zeke *Goofy (Disney) as The Cowardly Lion *Quick Draw McGraw as Hickory *Paddington Bear as The Tin Man *Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) as Glinda the Good Witch of the North *Lois Einhorn/Ray Finkle (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) as Miss Almira Gulch *Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) as The Wicked Witch of the West *King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) as Uncle Henry *Impa (The Legend of Zelda) as Auntie Emily *Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Toto *Jacquimo and Various Birds and Jitterbugs (Thumbelina) as The Munchkins *Fairies and Farm Animals (Thumbelina) as The Emerald City People Trailer/Transcript: *The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes: #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 1-Opening Credits #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 2-Zelda Meets Family #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 3-Somewhere Over Rainbow #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 4-Lois Einhorn Take it Itchy #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 5-Zelda Meets Danny #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 6-It's a Twister #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 7-Zelda Meets Angelica (Munchkin Land) #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 8-Ding Dong Dog The Woman is Dead #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 9-Zelda Meets Dolores Umbridge #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 10-Follow The Yellow Brick Road #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 11-Zelda Meets Orinoco (If I Only Had a Brain) #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 12-Zelda Meets Paddington (If I Only Had a Heart) #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 13-Zelda Meets Goofy (If I Only Had the Nerve) #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 14-Dolores Umbridge/Zelda Go to Emerald City #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 15-Bell Out Of Order/In the Merry Old Man of Oz #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 16-If I Were King of the Forest #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 17-Zelda Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 18-Bad Wizard (Judge Doom) #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 19-The Haunted Forest #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 20-Flying Jitterbugs Attacks #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 21-Dolores Umbridge's Castle/Itchy Run Away #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 22-Huns March #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 23-Dolores Umbridge's Death #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 24-Good Wizard (Senator Masterson) #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 25-Zelda Goodbye/Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 26-There's No Place Like Home #The Wizard of Oz (Disney and Sega Style) Part 27-End Credits Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Wizard of Oz Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs